


Révélation

by Biia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, M/M, Marichat, Other, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biia/pseuds/Biia
Summary: Marinette is lost in problems for being constantly pressed to carry the responsability of being a super heroine. Chat Noir couldn't feel more lonely than inside the armor that he created for himself. What was a heavy burden to her, to him was a way to escape.When the despair makes the Cat appeal for help to a common civil, perhaps the things start changing to both, and new problems could begin to come up...





	Révélation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Révélation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/449693) by myself. 



Beep Beep  
— Marinette... Are you okay?  
Tikki’s voice mixed up with the rain sound, the difference was that the rain, most citizens of Paris could listen to, while only Marinette was able to listen her Kwami’s voice, inside of the bedroom.  
Although the girl wasn’t feeling any good, her desolated face forced a small smile.  
— I’m fine, Tikki. Maybe a little bit tired because of this long day.  
It was late evening and she has just transformed back from Ladybug, after arriving in her bedroom. Her hair and skin were soaked because of the rain that insisted in falling down while she battled against another Akuma. She felt exhausted, Hawk Moth was getting more and more stronger, the time to finally face him was coming fast. But her mind wasn’t worrying about that, not in that moment.  
The day had been extremely hectic and now, there was a few hours left to sleep, then she would go to school and accept the fatigue. Routine. What she was going to say if someone asked her what she’s been doing all night? She will come up with an excuse, that’s for sure, she could never tell the truth, not even to Alya.  
Tikki wasn’t sure about Marinette’s answer, but didn’t insist and let the girl with her own thoughts, whatever they were.  
Take a shower to relax sounded almost as a joke, but she tried anyway, looking for being as quietest as possible, so her parents wouldn’t wake up with the noise, in luck, they didn’t have a light sleep.  
When she lied, the tiredness made her quickly fall asleep, but at the same velocity she had to wake. She felt as had sleep less than a minute. Besides that, the dark circles at her eyes weren’t much notable and she, for some reason, was with disposition enough to get up and follow her common activities. Maybe remember that soon she would see Adrien helped with the enhancement of her disposition.  
She was as always, the customary clothes and the pigtails hair. She came down the stairs to the kitchen and was already at the front door when her father called her.  
— Won’t you take the cookies for your friends?  
She remembered the cookies that she has started doing the previous day, but left half done when an attack was announced at the newscast, at Suffren Avenue. Maybe her father finished the cookies for her. She smiled.  
— Oh, yes! Thanks, papa!  
She took the box which he stashed the cookies and left as she was late.  
Marinette inherited her parents skills to cook, as she grew up with the family being the owner of a bakery, she was always used to the ambiance and end up developing a pleasure for cooking. The cookies didn’t just come out from the oven, but their scent were incredibly good and before the beginning of the first class, there weren’t any left.  
Some people got closer to Marinette’s sit, who had no problem in share with her friends, but the person whose the cookies were made for wasn’t between them.  
Chloé observed the movement from far and shy away from them, Sabrina, who had, as well, tasting Marinette’s cookies, took one and brought to Chloé, who refused to eat.  
— If I wanted to eat this, I’d have ordered my personal chef to cook my family’s recipe, not put that poisoned thing in my mouth.  
— Hmmm, but it’s so tasty! — She left the other cookie on a napkin at Chloé’s table.  
When the blond girl realized that no one was looking, she ate the cookie left from Sabrina, who saw that there was only the napkin with nothing on it and smiled.  
It has left only one cookie in the box, which one Marinette sadly looked at. Perhaps Adrien would be late, as many times before. If only she hasn’t forgotten that fact, she’d have taken the care of wind some napkin around the cookie to help conserve the smell, maintain it just in the box, so anyone would ask for another. There was the exactly number of people in the class, so each one of her colleagues would eat and there would be one just for him, but, as seen, all that planning was in vain. The bell rang and she started to stash the box with it’s lonely cookie.  
— Hmm, what a good smell. You mind if I take one?  
She turned her face up just to confirm that the voice came exactly from the person that she though it came. Adrien was looking at her with a smile. Perhaps all the effort wasn’t in vain. She smiled back and opened the box again, so he could get one.  
— Of course not, take it. It was just for you… I mean, everyone has eaten one, so…  
She didn’t ended the phrase and he didn’t wait for her to explain.  
— It’s great! As always. Thanks, Marinette!  
She blushed and smiled even more, without answering. Definitely it worth it. The teacher came in and Adrien sat, happy for overcome the tiredness of the previous day and arrived at the time to take one of Marinette’s cookies.  
— Hey, Mari — Alya whispered, bringing her back from her day dreaming — What if we make a research to find out the truly identity of Ladybug?  
— What are you talking about?  
— We already got a series of things that we know about her. We can start from somewhere. Obviously we wouldn’t spread anything, but wouldn’t it be awesome if we actually know who she is? Maybe she’d even let us help with something…  
— Wouldn’t that put her life in danger? And if Hawk Moth ends up finding out, too?  
— That’s why we wouldn’t spread anything.  
— I don’t know… What do you have in mind?  
— I was thinking about using the Ladyblog to see if more people have some clue, but then it won’t be confidential…  
Alya kept the thoughtful expression that was there since the beginning of the class. She has always been a Ladybug big fan, but Marinette never though she would reach so far. However she was sure that her friend would realize how that was irresponsible and would give up from the idea, or not.  
Alya talked about the same subject a couple times during class, but nothing meaningful.  
— Are we going to meet tonight?  
The bell of the end of the classes has had rang and Marinette and Alya were taking their belongings to go home.  
— Sure! I’ll bring more cookies!  
— And I’ll make the popcorn! — after a quick pause, she continued — You have to watch this movie, seriously, you will love it!  
— What is it about?  
— Wait and you’ll see.  
— Alya! — someone behind them called — Listen to this.  
It was Nino, he put his headphone on Alya ears in less than two seconds and carefully observed her expression. Passed a few moments, she returned the headphones.  
— So? — he asked.  
— It’s a good song…  
— Good?! No, no. It’s the best song! Didn’t you get it? The harmony…  
Marinette said goodbye to both of them and left. It’s been a while since they give any excuse to talk to each other like this, suddenly, in any time. They started and entertain each other for a long time. Usually the topic was music, super heroes or movies. It wasn’t the first time that he talked about that specific song, by the little that Marinette has heard, it was a song the Nino himself was working at.  
Adrien, who has given up following both as well, walked to where Marinette was.  
— Thank you very much for left a cookie for me, Mari. I’m lucky for being your friend.  
She smiled and greet him. She though to say that she hasn’t left one for him, but, actually, that’s exactly what she has done.  
He smiled and left in direction that the car, which normally brings and takes him to school, was.  
She didn’t know if that information let her happy or sad. Happy because he had thanked her twice or sad because he reaffirmed that they were just friends, good friends. But, in any case, he said that he was lucky for having her, although it was as a friend. That’d be enough for her to be happy with the situation.  
Marinette went back home and the first thing she heard from the TV was that there was happening another akuma attack, she left the backpack and said to her parents that maybe had forgotten something at school and was going back to check.  
She hoped that Chat Noir was already there trying to control the situation.


End file.
